


Above All Else

by KODA_BEAR



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Actually A Lot Crazy, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Deranged Yeonjun, It's October Bitches Get Turnt, M/M, No Smut, October Fic 2020, Soobin Deserves Better But He Won't Get It Here, Tentacles, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonjun Is Kinda Crazy, kpop, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR
Summary: How far is yeonjun willing to go when it came to the foundation?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Above All Else

If you walked up to yeonjun and asked him to pick between his job and soobin he would laugh back at you. You would not get a straight forward answer like you much expect. It left room for the imagination and while some said that yeonjun would obviously choose his soulmate others argued that the young scientist leaned more towards his job. Now, yeonjun didn’t go around saying whether he would take his occupation over his lover or vice versa because frankly, he would never have to make that decision. Sure, one could compare the two but his loyalty to each would never be put to the test. 

It had been an ordinary day at work, almost. Today yeonjun took to make his routinely rounds around his floor earlier than usual, making sure all the subjects were in order. It was his job after all. Secure Contain Protect. It’s what he stood for and he did so proudly. 

The male with the pink waves of hair stood directly in front of 682 intently gazing down at the large reptilian specimen. If one looked closely the creature could be said to be seen staring back at yeonjun with immense hatred against him. A burning desire to destroy the young scientist evident. Yeonjun smirked, he basked in the feeling of superiority. He consumed the idea of having absolute power and let it course through his veins. It was scrumptiously divine, orgasmic almost. It’s why he loved his job so much. He could play god all he wanted, and in here it was more than encouraged. This foundation had been his destined call and yeonjun picked up immediately. 

“This is man’s world you stupid thing. I’ll find a way to eliminate you soon enough.” He taunted, as he glared down at it. He was utterly disgusted with the containment before him. 682 emitted a low growl and swayed its tail in a sign agitation. It only widened the grin on the deranged scientist’s lips. 

“Dr. Choi?” 

Yeonjun didn't lift his head, instead, he narrowed his eyes on the enclosed creature not daring to break the ongoing staring contest but he answered back already knowing whose voice that belonged to. “Yes, my dear taehyun, what is it?” 

Taehyun would never understand the thrill yeonjun got from playing such games. How could someone receive pleasure and joy from the horrors within this facility, he supposed yeonjun's belligerent nature was to blame. Taehyun would never say it out loud but he suspected the young scientist wasn't all there, mental health wise. He saw a lot of him and at one point tried to befriend the older male but he was much too brash and arrogant for his liking. Unfortunately, yeonjun did not get the memo and never failed to show his impassion towards the apprehensive security gaurd. Despite his discomfort taehyun didn’t dare speak out in fear of angering his superior. Yeonjun’s anger scared him far worse than anything contained within this facility. 

The shorter male observed him with wary eyes. He was certain that the constant teasing wasn’t a good idea but again, he would keep his mouth shut for his own good. Yeonjun must’ve felt the piercing gaze for he finally broke eye contact to look at the nervous male a few feet away. He raised an eyebrow, “Is there something you need to discuss with me?” 

Taehyun had almost forgotten the reason that had forced him to pay a visit to the Keter level floor. He had a message from the head of this department to pass on. The security guard rapidly blinked a few times and nodded suddenly. “Yes, Mr. Choi is ordering a testing.” He informed. Taehyun frowned at the mischievous smirk that had all sorts of malicious intentions coming from yeonjun. “Testing? You don’t say, did he give you details?” The younger male swallowed and tried his best to subdue the bad feeling that twisted and knotted the insides of his stomach whenever he talked with the older. “Yes, um here.” with unsteady hands he handed yeonjun the tightly sealed yellow envelope with enclosed details that were meant for selective personnel only. 

Yeonjun received the item such as a child would eagerly do so on a Christmas morning. It very much so was a gift to yeonjun. If there was something he enjoyed more than taunting the subjects it was testing them. Discovering their strengths as well as their weaknesses. It fascinated him the most whenever he brought pain upon them. To see their blood spill and hear them wail in agony brought him great pleasure. The young scientist smiled. “I sure hope you assist this one my dear taehyun.” 

Taehyun paled at the mere mention. “I, no, me? I don’t- I’m fine.” He stuttered out with much difficulty. Yeonjun’s smile dropped at the answer and his features turned stoic in an instant. It made taehyun regret every single word that just left his mouth. He took a step backward for every step yeonjun took forward until his back was touching the wall and he had nowhere else to go. The taller male made it so. Yeonjun leaned in by his hear and whispered ever so hauntingly “I wasn’t asking.” He spoke, his warm breath sending chills everywhere on taehyun’s body.

Yeonjun had been more than enthusiastic as he unraveled the contents within the envelope in the privacy of his office at home. He had feverishly scanned and absorbed the information but as he further read the documents his excitement turned into disappointment in a matter of seconds. His cheery smile transformed into a snarl. The prison that handed them inmates for testing had unexpectedly come short, although yeonjun knew very well that their abundant usage for his experiments in the previous two months was the actual reason for the shortage, unfortunately this meant testing on 03419 would be put on hold until further notice. 

Yeonjun glared at the documents disgruntled, an ever-present frown directed at the papers as if cursing them for the unwanted words printed upon them. This was such an inconvenience, it just wouldn’t do. He had had to come up with something. 

The door to his study opened suddenly and yeonjun set the papers down, lifting his head to greet the intruder. The feverish rage washing over him dissipated with a quick glance at his husband. 

“Soobin, baby I’ve told you to knock before entering.” He chided much like a mother would to a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. In reality, it was a warning, one he would not like to repeat. Soobin of course knew about yeonjun’s line of work but there was an extent to his knowledge. He was well aware that his husband partook in unusual and secretive activities but the knowledge he obtained was a mere scratch of the surface. Yeonjun would rather spare his soobin the disturbing stories of what really went down, of what happened at the cause of his hands. No, he wouldn’t taint him with the horrifying truth. 

“Your dinner is getting cold and I won’t let you go to bed without eating.” Soobin stated softly. He was quite the opposite of his husband, rather than vibrant and loud like yeonjun certainly was, he was rather timid and introverted. They say opposites attract and soobin couldn't agree more. 

Yeonjun scoffed and rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips contradicted him. He'd grown fond of the other male there was no doubt there. Soobin was always looking out for him. The scientist had wholeheartedly fallen in love with the young college professor despite the fact that sharing his life with someone else had not been on his agenda. 

God had made the taller male specifically for him, yeonjun was sure of it. Soobin was and is the only one that could take his insecurities and turn them into something beautiful. The only one capable of making yeonjun laugh loudly and the only one that would ever see him cry. The only one who made him feel butterflies in his tummy whenever he pressed his lips against his. Soobin was quite a delightful companion, one so special that yeonjun endlessly doted on the younger. A trait brought out by and reserved only for soobin himself.

“Hm, I am hungry now that you mention dinner.” Yeonjun spoke shortly after. He stood up from his black leather office chair and stretched, raising his arms high above his head and wincing at the soreness that developed from staying in a single position for so long. He reached down to turn off the desk lamp bringing darkness to the papers scattered on his desk. 

After a lovely dinner provided from his dear soobin the couple retreated to their bed. Soobin, the book worm that he was read from his current favorite book for a while before turning to the task of grading his student's papers. Eventually, the tired professor passed out, he managed to do so while sitting upright, an ungraded assignment in his hand. Yeonjun chuckled at his peculiar way of being, this event happened more often than not. He removed the mess of pages from soobin’s side of the bed before gingerly guiding him to a proper sleeping position. He let himself be mesmerized in the taller male’s sleeping form for a few minutes before leaning down and planting a loving kiss on his temple. He would very much love to tuck himself in right beside him and allow his eyelids to close for a good night's slumber but alas yeonjun knew that was not an option.  He sighed knowing he would not be able to cope with the agonizing itch that had been torturing him all afternoon very much longer. Yeonjun had to find  _ someone _ . Careful as to not wake his soobin bear he slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs into his study where he would dedicate the entirety of the night to compile a plan. 

Yeonjun had thought long and hard nearly driving himself insane into the early hours of the morning. He had not gotten a wink of sleep but finally, he had  _Someone_. An excited grin crept onto his lips as he called Mr. Choi to let him know that testing would indeed proceed on this very day.

Yeonjun poked his head through the doorway of their room and soobin could be seen adjusting his windbreaker vest, his fluffy hazelnut hair styled neatly.  "Don't you have classes to teach today?" Yeonjun inquired, confused as to why soobin wasn't wearing his usual combination of a sweater vest and slacks. Soobin turned to look at his puzzled husband and chuckled. "No, It's a holiday. I'm going to spend the day at jin’s place." 

"Absolutely not," sure, Kim Seokjin was a good friend of soobin’s and normally he wouldn't even speak against it but today was different. Today was special. Now, he was to play the pied piper and lead soobin to his workplace and away from the idea of jin . Yeonjun quickly corrected himself from the abrupt statement, "I meant, I wanted to ask if you could accompany me to work today." 

Soobin widened his eyes at the notion. Yeonjun was allowing him to visit the facility? He stared back at his husband unsure of what to make from the statement. Soobin thought it strange, he surveyed yeonjun thinking perhaps it was a joke to get a laugh out of him but when yeonjun proved to be genuine in his request soobin ultimately agreed to join him on this surprising day.

Soobin kept close to yeonjun as he was given a tour around the building. It had been anticipating at first but soobin found he couldn't handle the sinister aurora that hung within the walls of the dimly lit hallways. 

"They're inhuman things. Not natural and some apocalyptic." Yeonjun explained as he strode with his hands behind his back. "The facility's job is to keep them locked up and away from society. My job is to experiment on them and find weaknesses and means to eradicate them." Soobin stayed silent in disbelief and dismay. "We keep the world safe." he added lastly. Yeonjun halted his steps causing the nervous male to slightly bump into him. Yeonjun glared into the subject in imprisonment. Soobin stuck his neck out and scanned the inside of the confinements, he caught sight of a large creature, a thing of nightmares and instantly took a step back. He stared at yeonjun with spoken eyes and yeonjun saw the fear in them. "That's 682," the scientist began to say. "he's a big enemy of mine. The feeling is mutual." he finished with a short chuckle. 

"But I'll end put an end to its worthless life one day." He said, more to himself than to his frightened partner. In fact, he had been ignoring the anxiety coming off in waves from the younger. "Junnie, I'd like to go home now." Yeonjun furrowed his brows in a quizzical manner disregarding the urgency behind his words. "Leave? but we only just arrived. you still haven't seen the best." Soobin had the intention of contradicting him but a new voice stopped him. 

"A good morning to you gentlemen." Greeted a familiar voice. A voice of authority that belonged to none other than Choi Beomgyu. 

The duo switched their focus to yeonjun's approaching boss. Beomgyu came to a stop in front of the couple and offered his signature inviting smile. Soobin visibly relaxed upon seeing a comforting face rather than one of those ungodly things yeonjun was exuberant in showing him.   


Beomgyu frequuently paid visits to thier home seeing as he was yeonjun's best friend and the two were close even outside of work. Soobin of course welcomed him always as a common courtesy but they weren't nearly as close bonded. "It's a nice surprise seeing you here soobin." 

"Ah, yes it is." Soobin polielty bowed to the younger yet higher titled male. "You should stop by for tea sometime." he offered and kept a polite smile on his lips. Beomgyu grinned at the invitation but declined. "I have a feeling one of us won't make it to tea time." Yeonjun gave a warning glare and beomgyu cleared his throat. "It's me," the brunette chuckled. "I'm up to my chin with work these days so I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you." Soobin nodded understandably. "Perhaps another time then." 

"I shall of course." He replied with a smile and a brief nod. Beomgyu pulled soobin in for a hug. It was out of the ordinary and it caught soobin of guard but once he realized what was happening he hugged back. "I'll see you around soobin." 

Beomgyu watched as the two disappeared into another hallway. He momentarily gave a thought about giving yeonjun full control in this experiment but he shook the thought away as quickly as it came. 

"Someone's happy, was it that hug?." Yeonjun chuckled. Soobin swung their entangled hands back and forth, seemingly lost in a happy space of his. "Yes, he's never done that, not like that at least." Yeonjun furrowed his brows, curious about what he meant. "How do you mean?" Soobin tilted his head and pouted his lips in an endearing manner as he thought. "I don't know exactly but something about it made me feel warm and comforted. It's like he didn't want to let go either." 

"Almost like a farewell hug?" Yeonjun suggested. Soobin found himself nodding along to the accurate way to describe the hug. Yeonjun laughed loudly. "It's good that you got to see each other. You never know when you'll see someone again. You might never so it's best to cherish every moment you get with them." Yeonjun said, staring off lost in his own words. 

Soobin gawked at his husband. "Geez, that was enlightening as it was morbid." 

The young scientist had radioed for some assistance before he led them to what he had promised was the last stop of today's tour. Soobin thought it strange that now out of the whole day had yeonjun required assistance. Assistance for what? 

Two other men in military-like uniforms had joined them and even if they were meant to offer a sense of security the young professor felt anything but. They looked mean and gruff but what made soobin feel most uneasy was the way they followed yeonjun's every command. Their ability to follow orders left little room for questioning even if what was being asked of them could well and certain put them in risk of losing their lives. It was an unsettling thought. 

Soobin widened his eyes when yeonjun pulled out a key card and scanned it on the keypad. His blood ran frigid when a motor whirred to life and the door began to lift. "Yeonjun what on earth are you doing?!" 

Yeonjun laughed it off as if he hadn't just put them at risk of unleashing god knows what. "It's perfectly fine bin, It's why I have this personnel." Yeonjun calmly spoke. As soon as the door fully opened the two men took the lead and ran inside with their fire weapons raised and ready to fire should the need come. "All clear." one of them shouted and yeonjun tugged along with him a tense soobin by the wrist. They entered the storage room like place.

It was a cement four-wall enclosure bare of anything aside from a mirror that took up a large portion from one of the block walls. It appeared completely empty and soobin scanned the room in search of what he dreaded he was supposed to be seeing. The tall male stilled his movements as soon as his fidgety eyes landed on a round, purple ball of flesh in the corner of the room. "What is that?" He breathed out. "That, is 03419." Yeonjun stated. 

Soobin examined the slimy blob of veiny meat. Straight out of a Syfy movie. "Jesus.." 

Yeonjun took his eyes off his husband and gave silent commands to the guards to exit the room. "I know. You see now why I dedicate my self to exterminating these things." He spoke making sure soobin maintained eye contact with 034 and didn't look back. Not even for a second. 

Soobin felt sick to his stomach in knowing that things like this existed in the first place. "I do. I kinda wish I didn't come here though. You know I'll probably have nightmares all month long now." Soobin chuckled nervously and turned to look at his husband but was met with a closed door, his heart stopped in that instance. He could no longer see the armed men who he realized much too late had actually offered a sense of security. Nor could he see yeonjun. Soobin whipped his head to the unmoving blob in fear that it might have moved before he bolted to the door and began to bang on it desperately. His curled fists and mercilessly pounded on the sealed tight door. 

"Yeonjun!! I'm still in here!!!" He shouted. Surely he'd been locked in here by accident and any second now yeonjun would realize or at least hear the rapid-fire of banging. 

Yeonjun giggled as a giddy child would, adrenaline blooming warm in his chest making him waltz into the room where he would watch over the testing that had started its session the minute the door closed on poor soobin. Yeonjun entered the darkroom and saw his right hand man, Kai Huening, sitting on a chair ready to record all that went down in this experiment. The youngest male in the room observed from the one-way mirror that granted them a perfect view of soobin persistently hitting the door. Tears were streaming down his face but yeonjun realized he could not hear him. He wanted the full experience. "Turn on the mic." He instructed, standing behind the younger. Kai pressed a button on the desk and at once soobin's cries were heard loud and clear. 

For some reason, yeonjun turned his head his left and beamed when he saw the always concerned security guard standing a couple of feet away. His eyes glued to the mirror in horror. "My dear taehyun! So glad you could make it." He greeted cheerily as if the other male had an actual say in his presence for this situation. Yeonjun noticed how he blanched and his lips trembled as he struggled to understand the scene in front of him. "Dr. Choi, that's, he's your husband..." He whispered in mortified astonishment. Soobin, he wouldn't go as far as to call him a friend, he hardly knew the other but he recalled being introduced to the bashful male at a Christmas party last year. 

"Indeed that is. Enchanting is he not?" Yeonjun replied with a fond smile. Taehyun swayed on his feet and it was at this moment he saw just how evil the young scientist was. If he was capable of this then taehyun feared for the future of this foundation. 

"I want to speak to him." Yeonjun demanded and kai obediently handed him a microphone that connected to the intercom in the room opposite. "Soobin sweetheart. You have to breathe and calm down." Soobin spun around frantically, he could hear yeonjun but he could not see him and it's the thing he wanted most in the world right now. "Yeonjun! I'm in here! Hurry!" 

Taehyun watched the interaction wary of the outcome. Yeonjun laughed softly before speaking into the black device. "I can't do that my love, not yet. I have to eradicate these things remember? You're going to help me aren't you?" 

"No! Yeonjun No! Not this I won't do this!" The disoriented man shouted to nowhere in particular in the room, still unable to detect that yeonjun was just on the other side of the mirror. Hurt flashed across yeonjun's face from the lack of commitment he hadn't expected to receive. He shook his head and grinned from ear to ear appearing more sinister than usual. "binnie you are not permitted to leave until Phase 1 in the testing of 034 gives us results.” 

Soobin’s face crumpled in despair and he desperately began to kick the door all the while shouting for someone to help him. Ironically enough yeonjun’s name also left his lips in his dire begging. Taehyun stood in the sidelines, his own tears slipping as he silently witnessed an awful act of betrayal. 

Almost an hour into the experiment and soobin remained in the corner he had backed himself into, hugging his knees like a scared child. He hiccuped every once in while having forgone crying some time ago. The dried tear stains on his cheeks verification of his past wailing. His sore eyes never leaving 03419 which had gone unmoving just as much. Yeonjun had remained patient but he was begining to grow agitated from the lack of results.

“Soobin, please go touch it, kick it, I don't care but do something god damn it." He spit out into the mic. 

Soobin stared at the mirror having figured out just shortly ago that yeonjun stood behind it. He wondered if beomgyu had been in on this too. He shook the thought dreading to find out the details behind this whole betrayal. Soobin was upset at himself, repulsed even and all because the majority of his being felt better that at least yeonjun stood away from harm's way. He hated that he hadn't been given the option to put himself in harm's way to protect yeonjun. Yet had he, he would've stepped up because it's what you do when you love someone. Soodin didn't know what this was or what yeonjun to do this to him. 

"You get in here yourself and touch it idiot." He mumbled. Still, after an internal battle with himself soobin stirred a change in the room. He cautiously stood up and proceeded towards 03419. It seemed harmless enough and he supposed he might as well get it over with. That way he could get out of here and strangle yeonjun. 

Yeonjun watched intently along with kai and taehyun as soobin leaned in and with a single finger touched the mysterious and gelatinous purple flesh. 

03419 emitted a growl-like sound and in an instant long tentacles protruded from the inhuman blob. Soobin shrieked in horror and ran away, or attempted to anyways. A raw and veiny tentacle slithered in speed directly towards him and wrapped itself around soobin’s ankle successfully knocking him down. Soobin fell to the hard concrete floor with a thud, he groaned at the immediate searing pain to his skull that came in contact with the ground. 

Kai spoke into a recorder _03419 has just sprouted tentacles with provocation of human contact to its surface._

Yeonjun observed with fascination. Tentacles! How marvelous! Superb! 

"Dr. Choi you need to get him out of there!" Taehyun cried out. Yeonjun wasted no time in acknowledging him whatsoever, too enthralled by the limbs never before seen on 03419. Taehyun irrationally pulled yeonjun by the shoulder to get his attention. Yeonjun snapped to his side to face him, catching his wrist in a tight and hurting grip. "My dear taehyun, do something like that again and you'll be joining him." Yeonjun glared down at taehyun who shrunk under his intense glare. He took a step back and lowered his head. 

"Dr. Choi, look." Kai spoke and even he himself sounded disturbed. Yeonjun whipped his head back not wanting to further miss what was going on behind his back.

A single tentacle, a rather thick and veiny one had forced its way into soobin's mouth. Soobin choked around the pulsating apendage that seemed to bury itself deeper inside of him destroying him enternally. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body twitched violently. Yeonjun observed with wide eyes whether in horror or fascination he would never say. 

"Dr. I think it's killing him," Kai noted aloud. He reached for his recorder but a hand on his wrist stopped him. "wait," The tentacle retracted out of soobin's abused mouth. it retracted, along with all other four limbs, back into the flesh and 03419 once more took to its state of the unmoving blob. Soobin’s whimpering brought the attention back onto him. He writhed in agony clutching onto his stomach. An immense amount of lubricant slime spilled from his parted jaw. His weak cries echoed in the otherwise silent room. Yeonjun stared back in shock.   
  
He weakly reached a hand out towards the mirror before passing out and going limp. 

  
  


If you walked up to yeonjun and asked him to pick between his job and soobin he would laugh back at you. You would not get a straight forward answer like you much expect. It left room for the imagination and while some said that yeonjun would obviously choose his beloved soobin others would argue that yeonjun had made a choice and it had not been soobin.  
  


The young scientist of course had means of making those rumors disappear with a simple offer of a tour around the facility. 

**Author's Note:**

> ew okay sorry for my trash... 
> 
> Despite my insecurity towards my writing i’d like to say if you guys liked it please don’t forget to leave kudos/comments! and not just on my story but on any other stories you read henceforth. It really makes an author’s day and it’s kinda like a reward for their work. It definitely boosts their confidence if they lack it and it’s simply a nice thing to do :)


End file.
